Smile
by Miss1996
Summary: Trent comes back to Livington after years of being away, two kids in tow and financial issues plaguing him. Everything looks up when Courtney steps back into his life, but sometimes Fate has things in store that no one could have anticipated. Trentney


**Ok this is my first Trentney story so yea, but anyways hope you enjoy.****All the OC children mentioned in here belong to myself. The kids will be the only OCs in the story.**

**.REVIEW**

Chapter One:Back Where I Started

It had been years since Trent had left Livington, a small town in Canada. Seven years, at least, and now he was back, and he had no clue why. He had lost his wife. He had lost his home, and his job, and all he was holding onto at the moment was his kids, the four year old twins curled up in the backseat of the Acura, holding onto one another. Trent was desperate. He was Twenty-eight. He shouldn't have been in this state of disrepair, but he had been a one hit wonder, so his career was over a long time ago.

Money had run out and his wife had up and left; she had been a golddigger anyway but the kids she had with him were everything Trent had ever wanted, so he couldn't be too upset. The one thing he would never touch was the kid's college funds; he was going to make sure they had a better chance of succeeding than he did.

He had been a great musician but he wasn't as tight with his money as he should have been and the divorce had taken the last of what he had. So Trent Harper was back in Livington,Ontario, his remaining belonging in the trunk of the car and his children napping in the backseat, a long way from New York City and everything he had worked for in the last however many years.

Trent had secured an apartment, not too far from his best friend DJ's childhood home, using favours from his friends and the people who still remembered the black hariend kid who had disappeared from the town in his second semester of college. It was small, but Trent was used to small places; he just hoped Kyle and Drake could deal with it.

The blonde pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, glancing up at the high-rise that hadn't been there when he had been a kid and frowning a bit before finding a parking spot and cutting off the engine. As soon as the steady humming of the motor stopped, Kyle lifted his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly and glancing around as he started struggling with his seatbelt. "Where are we, dad?"

Trent smiled and shook his head, sliding out of the car and opening the back door, starting to undo both of the children's seatbelts. "Our new home," he murmured, voice slurred from exhaustion and frustration.

Drake latched onto him automatically, pressing his soft face into his dad's neck and letting Trent lean over and grab Kyle out of his spot. Trent straightened up, both his children hanging off of him, and debated on whether he should grab the last of the furniture from the back of the car before shutting the car door and locking it, deciding to unload everything else in the morning. He had spent the last few days with a moving company and Owen Stutter's, getting what little furniture they did have into the apartment and shopping around for some cheap pieces that would make the home look less barren than it actually was.

He headed inside, smiling at the woman in the lobby before walking over to the elevator. The trip up to their apartment took longer than was necessary, Kyle and Drake fully awake by the end, and Trent sighed, holding the kids under his arms like sacks of potatoes and walking to their apartment, number two-oh-eight. He managed to find the key to the place, digging through his pockets and jostling Drake, who squeaked slightly and wiggled around against his dad's side. Trent finally managed to get the door open, setting the kids down, and Kyle tore off immediately to explore while Drake stuck to Trent's leg, black head pressed to his dad's thigh as he fought to stay awake.

Trent grinned, picking Drake up easily and kissing him on the nose before heading to the kitchen, setting the curly-haired boy on the counter and glancing around absently in search of Kyle .

"Come on, you can explore later! Come to the kitchen; we gotta have a talk."

The four year old came running as soon as his dad called, letting Trent pick him up and set him on the counter beside his brother before kicking his heels against the cabinets beneath him. "Daddy, I want to explore some more!"

"Kyle, it's seven at night, sport. We've got to get dinner first. Maybe you can explore some more tommorrow after school, okay?"

He puffed his cheeks out, nodding and glancing at his twin brother, who was nearly asleep already. Trent frowned, patting Drake on the cheek lightly and then sighing. "Maybe you two should take a nap while we wait for dinner to come."

Kyle nodded, hopping off the counter easily and running around again, obviously not intent on napping at the moment. Trent watched him and then picked Drake up, walking over to the couch and setting the four year old down, pulling his jacket off as a makeshift blanket before heading back to the kitchen and finding his cellphone. He hit speed dial and paused for a moment, licking his lips as he waited for Owen to pick up.

The blonde was the only person Trent had really stayed in contact with after he had left Livington, and now that he was back, he was serving as Trent's guide to the ever-expanding city. Trent leaned against the counter, scratching at the stubble sprouting up on his chin, and winced as someone answered the phone, the voice obviously not Owen's. "Hello? This isn't the FBI is it?"

"Izzy, it's Trent."

Trent was still a little thrown off by the fact that Owen and Izzy was still togeather. In highschool no one thought they were going to last, but they were cute, in an 'opposites attract' sort of way. He wasn't really one to judge, though; Owen seemed happy enough and that's all Trent wanted.

"oh hey Trent?"

"OK I guess. Owen's told you I'm back in town, right?"

There was a long pause on the end of the phone. "You're kidding."

"No! We'll have to meet up. Owen's told me you're the principal at the elementary school and my kids are going there. Can I stop by?"

"Of course you can" she murmured, . "Can't believe you have kids. "

"Yea me ether,"Trent chuckled awakwardly, unable to stop himself from smiling, "maybe you can recommend a restaurant?"

Ten minutes later, Trent was getting off the phone with a Chinese restaurant, still grinning as he set his cellphone down and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Drake and playing with one of the boy's ringlets absentmindedly, not paying any attention as Kyle thudded around the apartment behind them. He watched as Drake sat up drowsily, the four year old staring up at Trent earnestly for a moment before curling up in his lap.

Trent sighed, settling down against the back of the sofa for a moment before opening an eye again as the doorbell rang, frowning before getting up, Drake against his chest. Kyle poked his head out of the hallway leading to the rest of the rooms, staring at his dad with wide emerald eyes. "Dad, is that the dinner guy?"

"I dunno," Trent murmured, walking over to the door and pulling it open. The girl at the door was shorter than Trent, She had bruneete hair with blonde streks in it her face was blemish free, she was wearing sweat pants and a loose shirt. Trent gave her a long look before frowning, glancing around. "Can I help you?"

"I'm your next door neighbor," the girl said a little forced. "Your son is banging on my wall and my roommate is sick. Can you keep it down?"

"Hi, nice to meet you, too," Trent muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he pulled Drake closer to him. "She's just excited about the move."

The girl raised her head a little, arching an eyebrow at Trent, and the two stared each other down before the brunette cracked a slight smile, shifting from foot to foot. "Oh my god,Trent."

"Courtney?" Trent grinned, reaching out and hugging the beaity shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Holy crap, it's been years!"

"I didn't think you were coming back, Trent. Most people who get outta here stay outta here. I think I'm the only person who left and came back."

"Well, now there's me, too," Trent said with a bright smile, pulling Courtney into the home and looking around. "Plus, I don't really think too many people leave. The ratio is skewed."

"True, true," Courtney murmured, pulling her hat off and looking at Drake curiously, cocking his head to the side. "This your kid?"

"One of them. I think the one who was knocking on your wall went to hide." Trent glanced down at Drake, who was eyeing Courtney sleepily, and smiled a bit. "They're really tired, Court. Sorry. I'm sure they'd be all over you if both of them were awake."

"He looks just like you," Courtney said smiling, still looking at Drake. "Except with dark grey eyes." The brunette lifted her eyes, focusing on Trent and smiling a bit.

_'She's still as beutiful as I could remember maybe even better'_

''What? Is somthing on my face" Courtney asked touching her face shaking his head and walking over to the couch before setting Drake down on the cushions, smiling at him slightly and then going off to find Kyle. He found the boy in his bedroom, sprawled out on his bed playing with a race car, and lifted him up, heading into the living room again.

Cortney was sitting on the couch, Drake laying across her lap, and she smiled as Trent came in the room, speaking in a low tone. "He's so Cute, I have to go though."

"Sit and stay for a while, Court." Trent smiled, sitting down beside Courtney and letting Drake sit on his chest, playing with his dad's hair absently. "I ordered Chinese food; I can't eat it all by myself."

"Bridgette;s sick, though,and I have alot to do" Courtney attempted feebly, looking uncertain as Drake shifted on top of her legs. "I should get going."

"I haven't seen you in years, Courtney. Just sit and chill with me for a bit, I see you still are busy." Court gave him a look and Trent returned the glare with a winning smile of his own, shrugging. "Please? Bridgette's right next door. I'm sure it'll be all right."

"Fine, fine." Court shifted, lifting Drake slightly and then running her hand back through her hair. "Kinda missed you,but don't tell no one I said that."

"I missed you, too," Trent murmured, Ignoring her request glancing up as the doorbell rang again. He set Kyle down, getting up and grabbing his wallet, and made his way to the door. Paying the delivery guy, he hastily got his kids their dinner, sitting patiently and watching the two of them eat, Kyle and Drake eating slowly in order to prolong their bedtime.

Trent finally stood up, picking up both his kids and grinning at Court. "Wait here."

"Can do" Craig said smiling at little, slinking down on the couch.

Trent took his kids to bed, setting Kyle up in his room and Drake up in his own before saying prayers with the both of them and heading back to the living room. He dropped down across from Court, grinning at him broadly, and pushed at his leg with one of his sock-clad feet. "What've you been up to?"

"I was i school for seven years, and then came back. Bridegette and I own a clinic for both people and animals." Trent arched an eyebrow at her nonchalant tone and Court shrugged, licking her lips. "It makes us money, and it's something we enjoy doing. We're pretty well off. What brings you back to Livington?"

"Trying to start over," Trent said with a snort, picking up the box of fried rice and starting to pick through it for the pieces of shrimp inside. "My wife ditched me and took pretty much everything except my babies. So I came back here…" He found a piece of shrimp, holding it out to Court and smiling a bit. "You like the shrimp, don't you?"

Court nodded, leaning forward and taking the piece of seafood, sticking it in her mouth without hesitating. "You need a job, Trent?"

Trent blinked and then smiled, shaking his head a little. "If you're offering me a job at the Clinc, I'd love too"

Court nodded, scratching at her neck and then smiling at Trent. "All right. Can I have your number so we can talk about it?"

Trent let out a small smirk, leaning forward and taking Courtney's cellphone before punching his number in. He got as close to the Woman as he could, pressing his forehead against Courtney for a moment and shrugging a little.

"Anyway, I gotta get to bed. I'm meeting up with Izzy in the morning. You should come over tomorrow for lunch or something."

"Okay." Courtney hugged Trent for a moment and then stood up, a rare grin fleeting across her face before she grabbed her hat and headed for the door.

She turned to him, smiling a little "Trent I really did miss you"

Trent smiled "Im just glad we could catch up" he said before shutting the door. Heading to the kitchen for a drink of water and running a hand back through his shaggy hair. This was sure as hell no New York, but Livington was his home, and he was happy to be back.

**The names of the kids are the name of my brothers, but anyway will update soon. **

**Please Review**


End file.
